


Cabin on the Sea

by Nan_ette



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Candles, Idiots in Love, Island life, It's About Time, M/M, Photography, Stress Relief, Travel, Vacation, duh - Freeform, malec on vacation, realxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_ette/pseuds/Nan_ette
Summary: After some persuasion from their family, with a few threats, Alec and Magnus decide to take a much needed vacation on a beautiful island to unwind and drown in each others love.





	Cabin on the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unending_happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unending_happiness/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my parabawife <3
> 
> B, I fucking love you and you deserve to relax just as much as these two do. You work so hard and I just wanted to write something nice for you :)
> 
> Our beautiful parabawife @damnyoudaddario made you a playlist to go along with this story! Labeled as B's Bday Playlist on spotify :)(https://open.spotify.com/user/1219154723/playlist/1t7rRGcsI9QBnE21ac5NaF?si=3AhYeHe6Tz-Kw4z6DdshNg) she also made a fucking beautiful moodboard for this as well!
> 
> Sit back, relax, and enjoy a little story of love ♡

“Izzy, I told you, we are  _ fine _ ,” Alec scolded his sister as he continued to clean up the boy’s toys left on the living room floor.

“ _ Alec _ ,” she began and he rolled his eyes as he stuffed the toys in a treasure box.  “You barely have time to finish up work at the Institute let alone find time to be a dad and get a healthy amount of sleep.  Besides,” she crossed her arms and stuck out her hip, “when was the last time you and Magnus had any  _ alone  _ time?” she lifted her brow in question, but already knew the answer.

Of course being the Head of the Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn meant they were both busy, but they always found time for each other.  Add two little boys into the mix and it got a little more complicated.  Alec loved his sons more than anything in the world and would do anything for them, but his sister was right.  It seems like the past year they’ve just been constantly working, too tired and not enough time in the day for each other, but that was the life of a parent.

Realizing he hasn’t answered her, he just sighs and begins folding blankets used for a fort last night.  “We can’t just leave, Izzy.  Magnus has an important meeting in a few days to prepare for and I have so much paperwork-”

“I think Jace and I can handle paperwork, you aren’t getting out of this one, big brother,” she smirks at him.

Alec shook his head as he stacked the folded blankets.  “Who's gonna watch the boys for five days?  Everyone we know is busy as hell-”

Izzy held up her hand to stop him.  “We got it covered, just trust me.”

“Wait,” he squints at her, “we?  Did you already talk to Magnus about this?”   
Izzy’s eyes widen and she opens her mouth to defend herself, but gives in and sighs, shrugging a shoulder.  “I had to get to him first to get to you.”

Alec groaned.  “When did you even find time to talk to him?  He has so many clients nowadays i can’t even keep up with them all.”

Izzy smiled sweetly at him and Alec hated her.  “Don’t worry about it.  But just for the record, he agrees with me.  He says you haven’t been sleeping well-”

“I’m fine.”

“Alec you have had permanent dark circles under your eyes for the past year!  You are going away for a few days or by the Angel so help me,” she raises her voice to get her point across and Alec deflates and says nothing.  She was right.

He nodded his head once.  “I’ll consider it,” he allowed.

“I thought you might say that,” she said as she walked down the hallway to the boy’s room and opened the door.  “Come on guys, your dad is being difficult.”

Out walked Max and Raphael.  Alec furrowed his brow and watched them stop right in front of him, looking like they prepared something to say.  Izzy stood behind them and crossed her arms as she looked at Alec.

“Dad,” Max began, his voice light.  “We heard Aunt Izzy talking to papa and think you should go have fun for a few days.”

Alec’s heart clenched in his chest at his sweet children.  “Boys, I really appreciate it, but we can’t-”

“Yes, you can,” Raphael interrupted.  “We don’t want you guys to be unhappy-”

“We aren’t Raph,” Alec shook his head as he squatted down to their level.  “Who told you that?”

“No one,” Raphael shrugged.  “It’s just what we see from other adults who work all the time when you take us with you to the Institute.  You guys forgot how to have fun, and we want you guys to go have fun.  Max and I always have fun here, but we know you guys need to have some fun without us too.”

Alec huffed a fond laugh.  “Well I love spending time with you guys and I always have fun with you,” he assured them.  They didn’t waiver though and Aled sighed, but he couldn’t help the small smile.  He nodded.  “I’ll talk to papa-”

“Talk to papa about what?” Magnus asked as he entered through the loft’s front door, bending down with a giant smile as the boys rushed over to him to give him hugs.  Magnus stood up with Max in his arms.

“We want you and dad to go on vacation,” Max demanded as his little fingers tucked into Magnus’ collar.  Magnus opens his mouth in surprise but no words come to him.  He looks over at his husband, still kneeling on the ground as Raph approaches him.  Then looks to Izzy who only shrugs her shoulders.

“Just...go and relax,” Raphael says softly as he wraps his arms around Alec’s neck.  Alec stands with his son in his arms and hugs him tight.  He looks over Raph’s shoulder to his husband.  Magnus and he shared the same fond look and nodded.  If their family was going to this much trouble to get them to go away for a few days to relax, then maybe he should take a hint.

That was how Alec found himself looking dejectedly into his closet at all of his black work clothes.  He huffs and places his hands on his hips.  What was he supposed to wear?  He didn’t even know where they were going.  A small chuckle tore him out of his thoughts and he spun around.

His boys were laying on his and Magnus’ bed, their laughter stifled by their hands but seeped through their fingers and burst out.  

Alec scoffed.  “What is so funny?” he crosses his arms over his chest as his son’s giggles fill his ears.

“Daddy, you can’t tan on a beach in your work clothes,” Max said through his giggles.

“No, he can’t,” Magnus chuckled as he crossed the room with two travel bags in his hands.  “Good thing I packed for you, darling.”  He placed the bags by the door, kissing the frown off of Alec’s face that instantly turns into a smile.

“Alright alright,” Izzy says as she walks into their bedroom and grabs their bags.  “Operation vacation time is a go!”  She carries their bags to the front door and Alec chuckles.

“So eager to get rid of us,” he jokes, but his heart was tightening the closer he got to leaving the boys.  Alec stands frozen in his room as he watches Magnus lead the boys out to the living room, but stops as he double takes at Alec.  The boys leave the room and Magnus goes to take Alec’s hand, the other cupping his cheek.

“Hey,” he mutters softly, “they’re gonna be okay.”  The hand holding Alec’s slides up his wrist to the matching bracelet they each have.  The beads link them to the boys moods and let them know how they are doing.  Magnus smiles softly.  “I promise.”

Alec huffs, a small smile forming on his lips as he gives in.  He closes his eyes as Magnus touches his forehead to his.  They stand there for a moment, just breathing, preparing for their trip.  Alec leans in and kisses his husband softly on the lips.

“Ready?” Magnus whispered as he slightly pulled back.  Alec nods his head once, grabs his husband’s hand and walks to the front door to say goodbye to their boys.

Max and Raph each reach out with grabby hands as their dad’s approach them.

“Okay, i’ll stay here tonight and…” Izzy carried on how she would handle everything as Magnus and Alec squatted to reach their sons.  They each lifted one up and hugged tightly.

“Call us every morning and night,” Max said into Alec’s ear.  Alec smiled and kissed his son’s mop of hair, reminded of their likeness as worriers.

“I promise,” he whispered.  He leaned back and wrapped his arms around Magnus and Raph for a family hug.  “If you need anything,” he said, pushing a stray hair off of Raph’s forehead, “or have anything you are  _ dying _ to share with us, you just call and we will answer, no matter where we are, okay?” 

“We got it, dad,” Raph says with an eye roll.  “Same for you too.”  He pulls Alec in by the neck until they are all hugging, arms wrapped around each other and exchanging kisses to foreheads and cheeks.  

“Be good and we might bring you back something, okay?” Magnus murmured into their hug.

The boys pulled back with excited gasps, nodding quickly at each other and promising to be on their best behavior.  Magnus and Alec chuckle at their boys, knowing full well they will behave.  With one more hug and ‘ _ wait _ I need another kiss’ demanded from Max, they set them down and grab their bags.  Magnus hugs Izzy and thanks her for doing this for them.  He turns and whips his arm around in a circular motion until a portal appears.  Alec kisses his sister’s cheek, whispering thanks in her ear before grabbing his husband’s hand and walking through the portal, the last thing they hear are the boy’s shouting their goodbyes.

-

Alec’s mouth had yet to close due to the beauty he was surrounded by.  Magnus portaled them onto an island resort and pulled Alec along by the hand, chuckling as Alec could only stare in wonder at the nature.  Everything was beautiful, big and green.  He followed Magnus to the lobby of the extravagant hotel.

While Magnus talked to the woman behind the counter, Alec walked over to a floor-to-ceiling window.  Peeking through the fresh green plants, he saw the icy blue of the crystal clear waters as waves came softly flowing onto the shore.  

He jumps a little as arms wrap around his waist from behind, instantly settling as his husband kisses his cheek.

“Ready?” he whispered and Alec looked over his shoulder to give him a confused look.

“For what?”

Magnus chuckled deeply and kissed his cheek again.  “Come along, darling.”  He grabbed his hand and started leading them outside before Alec tugged him to a stop.

“Wait, we aren’t staying in this hotel?”

Magnus held up a key and jiggled it with a smirk.  “Nope,” he popped and led Alec down a small dirt path to the beach, backpacks on their backs as they trudged along.

They were greeted on the shores by two men who smiled sweetly at them and took their bags, loading them into the small boat.  Alec looked at Magnus in question, but couldn’t help the tug of a smile at the mystery of where they were going.  Magnus only smirked back and climbed onto the boat, holding out a hand to help Alec up.  From his spot on the beach, Alec could see multiple huts on the water and Alec’s heart fluttered in his chest.  He smiled at Magnus and took his hand, ready for a few days of relaxation with his husband.

They were driven to the farthest hut and docked to climb out.  Alec helped Magnus out of the boat and grabbed their bags, thanking the gentlemen and tipping them as they headed back.  They stood on the platform and looked up the stairs to climb to their home for the next few days.  Alec hasn’t stopped smiling and Magnus can’t stop staring.  God, they needed this.

“Come on,” Magnus whispered, and there was so much hidden in that whisper, so many promises to come.  Alec bit his bottom lip on his smile and allowed his husband to lead him up the stairs.  

Magnus unlocked the wooden door and pushed it open, he and Alec suck in a sharp breath at the same time.  It was stunning.  A white couch rested in the middle of the room, no television, beautiful wooden crafts laid on side tables, sea glass adorned in random spots.  There were certain areas on the floor that were completely see-through to view the ocean and the colorful fish swimming beneath them.  

Alec squatted down to get a better view.  “The boys would love this,” he chuckled and looked up at Magnus who was laughing along with him as he picked up their bags and started to head to the bedroom.  

“Oh, they would be entertained for  _ days _ ,” he said as he opened the bedroom door, coming to a halt.  He looks back at Alec on the ground and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, nodding at him to come look.

Alec huffs a small laugh and walks over to wrap an arm around Magnus’ waist, kissing his neck as he looks at the luxurious bedroom.  There was a glass door that led out onto the patio where there was a hot tub, situated perfectly to view the sunset.  Alec’s stomach stirred as he looked around, his kisses becoming longer and deeper on his husband’s neck as they stood in the doorway.  

Magnus releases a soft sigh and closes his eyes.  “It’s almost sunset,” he said gently.  “Shall we?”  

Alec nods his head once, adding one more kiss behind Magnus’ ear, then slapping his ass lightly as he grabs the bags from his hands and goes to unpack, laughing at Magnus’ startled yelp.

“Oh,” Magnus laughed, competition lacing his voice.  “That’s how it’s gonna be?” he asked as he approached Alec.

“Yup,” Alec said with a shit eating grin, hands unloading their clothes onto the bed.  “The boys aren’t here, it’s free range.”  He shrugged his shoulder.

“Free range?  So I can do this?” Magnus asked as he walked behind him and lightly ran his hands down Alec’s shoulders down to palm his ass, but on his way back up he tickled Alec’s waist and Alec jumped with a laugh.

“Don’t,” he threatened but it was said through his laughter and Magnus couldn’t help himself, he loved that sound.  He tickled him again and Alec turned quickly to stop him.

“Hey!  That’s not fair!” Alec laughed out as Magnus continued to attack him.

“Nope, you said it’s free range,” Magnus giggled and held on tight to husband so he couldn’t escape, kissing him anywhere he could as Alec jokingly tried to get away.

They ended up falling onto the plush mattress, Magnus resting on top as he kissed his way up his husband’s chest shuddering with his laughter.  Magnus chuckled through his kisses, now kissing the warm skin of Alec’s neck, heading up to his chin, then finally meeting his lips, their laughter dying down.

Alec cups his face and turns his head to kiss him deeper, opening his legs to allow Magnus to settle in easier on the bed.  Magnus hums and opens his mouth more, only for Alec as their tongues gently slide together.  Magnus slides a hand from Alec’s chest to the back of his head, fingers curling into his hair as he kissed him deeper, drawing out a moan from his husband.  Magnus’ heart fluttered.  

He slowed the kiss down, it became slow and sensual until they both mutually parted but didn’t stray far, practically still breathing to same air, nose to nose.  Magnus kissed the tip of his nose and Alec closed his eyes as a soft smile splayed his lips.

Magnus hummed.  “Mmm, so, sunset?” he murmured as he kissed Alec’s forehead.

Alec grunted jokingly with a deep sigh.  “Fine, i’ll enjoy a sunset with you.”  He rolled his eyes but laughed as Magnus chuckled at him, swatting at his chest as he sat up, pulling a smiling Alec up along with him.

They settled into their little home for the next few days as the sky began changing colors.

“Save me a spot,” Alec whispered before kissing Magnus’ temple, gently pushing him toward the porch.  

“Maybe,” Magnus smirked over his shoulder before opening the sliding glass door, a breeze blew past and it felt so nice.  The weather was perfect and they had a stunning view of the sun setting behind a mountain.  Magnus hummed and walked down the few stairs that led to a platform on the water, a huge circular mattress with pillows waiting for him.  He smiled and slid his shoes off before sitting on the edge, waiting for Alec.

Alec came down a minute later, two drinks in his hands, no shoes, sporting one of the vacation shirts Magnus packed for him, it was a salmon button up with little surfers all over it, only Alec had it buttoned up halfway with black jeans and Magnus’ mouth dropped open.  Alec chuckled at him as he reached the platform, handing him his drink, kissing him on the forehead and settled in next to him.  “Might as well embrace island life.”  Magnus still stared at him until Alec huffed with a soft smile and pulled his husband toward him, situating him to rest between his legs, his back against Alec’s chest.

Alec held out his glass.  “To us.”

Magnus clinked their glasses together.  “To us,” he whispered before they took a drink.  He turned slightly to kiss his lips, then sighs in contentment before settling against his husband’s chest.

Alec used his free hand to gently run his fingertips up and down Magnus’ broad arm as they watched the sky change colors.  The clouds reflected a bright brilliant pink that slowly turned to purple, the horizon line releasing the last rays of an orange red before disappearing behind the mountain.  Soon, the stars started to shine in the dark blue sky.  They could see so many more here without the light pollution in Brooklyn.

Magnus released a sound of contentment as he closed his eyes, Alec kissing his neck and making his way up his hair, behind his ear, his jaw.

Magnus hummed and intertwined their fingers, sitting up and gently tugging Alec along with him.  “Come with me.”  Alec went willingly up the stairs into their hut.  Magnus took his empty drink from him and set it on the counter.  He used Alec’s belt loops to tug him in close, chest to chest, slowly kissing him.  He unbuttoned the rest of Alec’s shirt, slid his fingers up under his shirt and around his shoulders to slide it off and onto the floor.  He pulled back slightly only to see hungry eyes, half lidded as Alec stared at his lips.  Magnus bit his bottom lip on a smile and ran his fingers down Alec’s chest and abs till he reached the button on his pants.  A sexy smirk curled the corner of Alec’s lips as he went to wrap his arms around Magnus’ waist, but Magnus pulled back and Alec stopped, confused.

“Jacuzzi?” he asked softly but his eyes held so much more as they glinted in the room’s light.

Alec huffed and nodded his head.  Magnus pulled him back in and unbuttoned his pants, sliding the zipper down as he whispered in his ear, “Whether you put on a bathing suit or not is up to you,” leaned back with a sweet smile to his shocked husband and strutted away, stripping as he headed outside.

“I’d rather not flash our neighbors,” Alec said as he bent down to join Magnus in the hot tub, swimming shorts on.  Magnus pouted.

“Darling,” he purred, swimming closer.  Alec sat on the bench in the water, arms stretched out across the edges of the jacuzzi as he sat back, waiting to hear what his husband had to say about this.  “It’s night time, no one will see, and no one will care,” he pointed out.  He wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, knees placed on the side of his hips as he straddled him.  Alec smirked and shook his head.

“You’re insane if you think i’m doing that, but,” he said as Magnus’ pout deepend, bringing a hand up to touch his lips, whispering, “i’d rather you take them off later anyway.”  He gave his husband a slow, sensual kiss, licking his bottom lip before nibbling on it a little.  Magnus moaned and settled in on his lap.  He sighed and pulled back.  “Fine,” he said, kissing Alec again.

They both relaxed into the warm water, never straying far from each other, always touching somehow, kissing every time they looked at each other, their cheeks hurt from smiling so much and they were grateful for it.  Magnus rested his head on Alec’s shoulder, Alec’s head leaned on his as they stared at the stars, not wanting to leave the warmth that encapsulated them.  

They called to check in with Izzy and the boys who were finishing their night with a movie on the couch, telling their dad’s that yes, they missed them but hoped they were having fun.

“How did we get lucky with such sweet kids?” Alec asked after ending the call.  Magnus snorted.

“Believe me, sometimes I think they are part demon, out to get me and make me rip out my own hair,” he said scrolling through his phone.  He clicked to go to the home screen, smiling looking at his wallpaper.  It was a selfie Alec took with the boys while Magnus was traveling for work.  The boys were on either side of him, all three of them laughing through their silly faces and tongues sticking out, cross eyed.  Magnus couldn’t help but always smile at his goofy family.  Sometimes, things were too serious in their lives, but the boys brought them so much joy and Magnus would do anything for his kids.

Alec saw what he was staring at and kissed his husband’s cheek.  “I love you,” he murmured.

Magnus looked turned to look at his lover, they gazed into each other’s eyes, this moment hitting him right in the chest.  He was on vacation in a beautiful island with the love of his life to relax for a few days.  Lately things had been so stressful, time slipped away from him and he hated it.  He always wished for more time with his family, but this, here with Alec, left him speechless.  His chest tightened with the overwhelming feelings he felt for this man and uttered them into delicate words.

“I love you, Alexander,” he said gently before softly kissing him under the stars.  They had a lot of plans to explore the island, but for now, they wanted to explore their bodies.  Magnus made quick work on his promise to take off Alec’s bathing suit.  They already knew every spot to pay special attention to on their lover, but it was like the first time again.  They couldn’t help but smile and laugh into their kisses, their necks, shoulders, chests.  Everywhere was appreciated and yet it wasn’t enough, it never would be with them.  When it came to Magnus and Alec, they were insatiable, inseparable.

Their days here were spent snorkeling with serene sea life, hiking to waterfalls, throwing each other in the freezing water and cracking up while the other screams about how cold it was, then drying out in the heat of the sun on their patio lounge chairs.  Every opportunity they had to kiss or hold hands, they took.  They spent their entire trip kissing and touching, it was everything to them.  To be able to hold their partner and express their unwavering love for the other, even after years together, it still felt new, fun.  

One afternoon they were offered seats at the communal table with all of the other guests for lunch.  The tables were splayed out in the shallow water, coming up to their knees and waists as they sat down.  It was a cool relief from the hot sun.  That evening, they enjoyed a secluded dinner on the beach underneath a canopy, surrounded by native, tropical flowers, the only light provided came from the sunset and the candles surrounding them.

Alec let his scruff grow out a little and gladly wore every vacation outfit Magnus picked out for him.  One evening, Magnus had him wear a cream white short sleeve button down that was a little too tight with dark jeans and made him pose on the beach.  Granted, Alec felt silly being a model, so most of the shots ended up being him with his eyes closed, throwing his head back in laughter at Magnus’ attempts to make him smile.  Magnus didn’t think this man could be any more beautiful.  Alec made him do the same.  He moved his husband around to get the correct pose and took dozens of pictures, again laughing the whole time.  

Magnus insisted on selfies, of course.  Selfies of them with the sunset and mountain behind them, sharing a lounge chair in their bathing suit shorts, even though they were for one person.  Even underwater selfies and pictures of Alec swimming next to a sea turtle.  They took more private ones of them just laying in bed at night or relaxing on the couch.  

One morning, Alec woke Magnus up with gentle kisses to the back of his neck.  Magnus opened his eyes to see a phone camera in front of him, the screen showing Alec leaning down and kissing the back of his head while staring at the camera.  Magnus’ heart fluttered.  He turned around and smothered his husband in kisses, making sure to get pictures of that too as Alec just laughed and kissed him back.

They rented jet skis when they were feeling adventurous.  When they felt like relaxing, they would just strip and climb down the ladder from their platform, dipping into the crystal clear ocean, enjoying floating and swimming together.  Nights were spent talking about everything and nothing, sharing looks, making the other blush, sharing food and drinks.  They loved their bed and found it hard to get out of it most mornings, laying together in each other’s company till noon when they finally had to get up and eat something.  They were equally glad to spend a majority of their trip shirtless.  Safe to say their skin became sun-kissed.

Every morning and night they called and checked in with the boys just as promised.  They would answer anytime the boys wanted to facetime and always kept an eye on their bracelets to see how their moods were.  They agreed to go snorkeling for shells to bring back for them, but “no, Magnus, we aren’t taking a crab home for them, they already have two cats.”  Magnus pouted until Alec gave in and they agreed on hermit crabs and a starfish.  Max and Raph were going to love it.

By the end of their trip, Alec had a light scruff, sun-kissed skin, tousled hair from the salt water and cool breezes, and a permanent smile on his face that Magnus just had to kiss.  They had taken so many pictures and videos together.  Magnus switched his home wallpaper of Alec and the boys to be his lock screen, while his new screen saver was a picture of him and Alec kissing at sunset, taken by one of the other kind guests they got to know a little.

On their last night, they lay in bed together after releasing every last pleasure they could before they grew tired.  Magnus had magicked a part of their ceiling to be glass so they could watch the stars drift by as they lay together.  Alec rested his head on Magnus’ broad chest, placing soft, lazy kisses anywhere he could reach without moving, his body was exhausted, but in a good way.  His arm wrapped around Magnus’ torso as he lightly drifted his fingertips across his ribs and down to his hip, one leg thrown over his hip and rested between both of Magnus’ and he was so happy, relaxed, grateful, in love.

One of Magnus’ hands ran through Alec’s already crazy hair from just a few minutes ago of him pulling on it, but he can’t help himself, plus Alec likes it anyway.  He twirled some strands between his fingertips before stroking his head gently and running his fingers through his hair.  His other hand balanced his phone against his chest, they were both watching the videos they had taken throughout their trip.  Magnus really tried to capture everything while also trying to live in the moment and not be constantly on his phone.  Work was banned from this trip.  He only used his phone to talk to his sons and take pictures, and it was so nice not having the constant buzz of worry from work and his clients.

He kisses Alec’s forehead as they watch another video.  This one is just of Magnus talking to the camera, explaining how Alec left him to go look at shells by the shore, but then Magnus is quickly and quietly stalking up behind Alec.  The camera, still facing Magnus, now showed a shocked and laughing Alec as Magnus jumps on his back.  Alec quickly holds onto his legs around his waist for balance, smiling at the camera as Magnus kisses his cheek.  They rest of the videos were short, just a few seconds of shots that really stood out to Magnus that he wanted to remember forever.  A video of their candle lit dinner on the beach showing off their food and ending with Alec across the table smiling softly at him, the candle light reflected back in his hazel eyes.  Another was of one Alec took walking through their cabin, morning light streaming in as he talked softly to the camera about each room, ending with him carrying a plate of breakfast to their bedroom and presenting it to his sleepy husband who quickly ends the video to kiss Alec everywhere before enjoying breakfast in bed.

Another video was of a short walk they took through the tropical trees and plants.  Magnus held the camera and it was pointed down at his hand held by Alec’s as Alec walked a little ahead of him.

“Hey, handsome,” Magnus had said to get him to turn around and Alec looked over his shoulder at him with a toothy grin.  He wore a dark blue button down this time with pink flowers all around it.  Alec had purchased a snapback with the island logo on it and wore it backwards on his head in the video.  The hand that wasn’t holding Magnus’ had a tight grip on the DSLR camera they also bought for this trip, the strap of it hung loosely on his shoulder.  They promised to take as many pictures and videos as possible and Alec found a new love for photography.  He loved capturing the wildlife and plants, but the candid moments of Magnus he managed to get would always be his favorite subject.

They couldn’t have asked for a better trip and made sure to get Izzy something in thanks for organizing it.  Each and every day was spent in each other’s arms, smiling, laughing, drinking, eating new and exotic foods, swimming, enjoying sunsets and sunrises, massages, stargazing, kissing, and making so many memories together.  All they could do was express their love for the other, talking about how bad they needed this and how grateful they were for it even though they missed their kids.  They promised to do more fun things and try to not let work get to them.  Of course it was stressful, but they vowed to be there for the other in times of need.  They promised to dedicate more time together and with Max and Raphael.  They agreed their next trip is to take the boys to Harry Potter World.  Even though they argue about which house is the best, they would love it and already started planning for next month.

Alec pushed up on to his elbows and hovered over Magnus, looking at him and memorizing every beautiful detail before placing a soft kiss on his lips.  “I love you, so much,” he whispered against his lips before kissing him again.  “Thank you, for everything.”  He leaned back, his eyes shining, his brow furrowed and serious as he thanked his husband for the life he has given him.  Magnus shook his head slowly and reached up to cup Alec’s cheek.

“Alexander, thank  _ you _ ,” he whispered gently, eyes dancing around Alec’s face.  “I love you, too.”  His words held everything Alec’s did, equally and whole, always understanding the other, never taking their love and their life for granted, thankful for every moment spent together.

He gently pulled him down for their lips to meet, familiar and warm, expressing everything they couldn’t say.  They could do this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE YOU
> 
> You can tell me you hated it, i know you did, right?? ;)
> 
> No but really i know how much you love to take a vacation like this on the beach and I hope i did it justice!
> 
> Thank you for being such an amazing soul and inspiring me to write! :)


End file.
